Leap of Faith
by Noctua Ignifera
Summary: Soms is liefde een kwestie van opoffering... RemusTops songfic


**Leap of Faith**

_David Charvet_

Het regende en het kerhof, bedekt door een dikke mist, lag er verlaten bij. Slechts één man had het slechte weer getrotseerd en stond bij een oud, overwoekerd graf.

Hoewel de man nog best jong was, was zijn haar op sommige plekken al grijs geworden en werd zijn bleke gezicht door enkele rimpels getekend. Hij droeg een haveloos gewaad en zag er vermoeid uit.

Hij was zo diep in gedachten verzonken dat hij het niet merkte toen een tweede schaduw zich naast de zijne voegde.

'Remus?' vroeg een bezorgde stem. De man, die zojuist als Remus was aangesproken, keek verrast op en glimlachte toen hij de jonge vrouw naast zich ontwaarde. Haar korte, paarse haar stak vrolijk af tegen de grauwe lucht.

'Nymphadora,' zei hij zachtjes.

_Until the stars come crashing down  
Until the the moon no longer shines  
That's how long I'll wait for you_

De jonge vrouw keek hem fronsend aan.

'Je weet dat ik die naam niet kan uitstaan.' Haar blik dwaalde af en bleef op de grafsteen rusten. Haar frons verdween en maakte plaats voor een uitdrukking van begrip en medelijden.

'Lily en James,' zei de man na een korte stilte. 'Het is bijna zeven jaar geleden dat ik hier voor het laatst was, maar nu… na wat er met Sirius is gebeurd.' Een flits van pijn was in zijn ogen te herkennen, maar maakte meteen plaats voor een spijtige uitdrukking. Hij slikte. 'Het zijn de herinneringen, weet je?' zei hij met een brok in zijn keel. 'Ik zie ze nog voor me, zo levendig, zo gelukkig… Ik droom over ze, soms, als ik slaap.' Hij glimlachte droevig naar de jonge vrouw, wier hart haast brak toen ze in zijn sombere ogen keek.

_I need you  
Love you so desperately_

De man vervolgde zijn verhaal. 'Vanochtend toen ik wakker werd, schoot me opeens een herinnering te binnen die ik al die jaren totaal vergeten was. Het was in ons tweede jaar. James en Sirius waren er op de een of andere manier in geslaagd een zak Mestbommen zo te beheksen dat die de hele school door vloog, Mestbommen schietend op elke eerstejaars die langskwam. Lily was razend! Wie had ooit gedacht dat die twee ooit samen zouden komen.' Hij schudde zijn hoofd meewarig. 'En nu. Lily en James dood, Sirius –,' zijn stem stokte even, '– ook… en Peter.' Hij fronste bij het noemen van die laatste naam. Toen zuchtte hij en draaide zich glimlachend tot de vrouw. 'Maar hiermee wil ik jou niet lastig vallen. Hoe heb je me trouwens gevonden?' vroeg hij, quasi-beschuldigend.

'Ik ben je gevolgd,' zei de vrouw, lichtelijk blozend. 'Ik hoopte je even onder vier ogen te kunnen spreken. Ik moet je iets vertellen.'

_Baby I just need you to take a leap of faith  
Every promise I make I'll never break  
Let me take your hands, I'll lead the way  
I'll wait forever, baby_

De man hief een wenkbrauw bij deze aankondiging, maar glimlachte bemoedigend toen ze hem onzeker aankeek. Het was nu of nooit.

'Remus, ik hou van je.'

_You're the meaning to my life  
And until the end of time  
That's how long I'll wait for you_

'Ik- ik wilde het je al eerder vertellen, maar er was nooit een geschikt moment. En ik wilde je niet tot last zijn, vooral nu niet, met Sirius… Ik mis hem ook en ik vind het vreselijk wat er gebeurd is, maar nog vreselijker vind ik het om jou langzaam te zien wegkwijnen. Ik wil bij je zijn, je troosten en ik wil –' Ze zuchtte en schraapte haar laatste beetje moed bij elkaar. '– jou.'

Zonder zijn reactie af te wachten, zette ze een stap naar voren en begon hem voorzichtig te zoenen. Tot haar verbazing trok hij haar dichter tegen zich aan en beantwoordde haar zoen.

_Don't be afraid to get too close  
I'm gonna love you like you've never known  
Open your heart and come with me  
I need you, want you, can't you see?_

Na een tijdje verbrak de man de innige omhelzing en zette een stap achteruit. Hij was lichtelijk buiten adem en was aanzienlijk minder bleek dan enkele momenten eerder. Hij staarde de jonge vrouw aan en probeerde te bevatten wat er net gebeurd was. Toen sprak hij, onthutst en met groeiende verwarring.

'Dit– dit is fout. Het kan niet. _Ik _kan dit niet. Het spijt me als ik je iets anders heb laten denken.' Hij wilde weglopen, maar de jonge vrouw greep zijn arm vast.

'Ik hou van je Remus, verdomme!' gilde ze. De tranen welden op in haar ogen. 'Vanaf het eerste moment dat ik je zag in het hoofdkwartier van de Orde wist ik dat jij speciaal was. Ik wil je al tijden laten weten wat ik voel en nu, nu ik eindelijk al mijn moed bijeen heb geraapt, laat je me hier achter?' De vertwijfeling was duidelijk in haar stem te horen. De man draaide zich om en begon zijn stem nu ook te verheffen.

'Ik ben een weerwolf,' riep hij kwaad. 'Wat verwacht je dat ik doe? Geloof je dat ik bij de volgende volle maan opeens in een puppy zal veranderen, alleen omdat jij me hebt verteld dat je van me houdt! Het kan niet! Ik zou het niet kunnen verdragen op een ochtend wakker te worden en te ontdekken dat ik je vermoord heb!' Hij zag haar protesterende blik. 'En ja,' riep hij, nog luider, 'natuurlijk zijn er allerlei drankjes die ervoor zorgen dat ik mijn verstand niet verlies tijdens de transformaties. Maar ik ben daarna dagenlang doodziek, ik zou niets voor je kunnen betekenen. Ik wil niet dat je elke keer naast me zit met een blik vol medelijden in je ogen! Jij verdient beter! Je verdient een knappe, intelligente en jonge man, die helemaal dolverliefd op je is en alles voor je kan doen. Ik ben te oud en ik heb te veel meegemaakt. Je verdient meer dan dit.'

'Maar Remus, zie je het dan niet?' fluisterde ze wanhopig, met tranen in haar ogen. Ze wilde hem door elkaar schudden, hem duidelijk maken wat ze voelde. 'Jij bent alles wat ik wil. Ik wil geen ander en het kan me niets schelen dat je ouder bent. Je bent een weerwolf, ja, en? Ik hou van je, met of zonder vacht,' zei ze snikkend. De man moest onwillekeurig glimlachen maar draaide toen zijn hoofd weg.

Hij herinnerde zich de woorden die James ooit had gezegd, in een dronken bui ergens in een café, kort voordat Harry werd geboren. _Remus, vriend_, had deze gezegd. _Liefde is een kwelling, maar tegelijkertijd een verlossing. Je houdt zo veel van een persoon, dat je weet dat je leven zou eindigen als die persoon iets overkwam. Maar als je de liefde ontkent, als je weigert lief te hebben, omdat je bang bent voor de pijn van het verlies, dan zal je leven leeg zijn en je verlies alleen maar groter. Tenminste, dat zei mijn vader altijd_, had hij er vrolijk aan toegevoegd en was toen in lachen uitgebarsten. Maar Remus had zich deze woorden altijd herinnerd, vooral omdat ze zó van toepassing waren op zijn situatie. Hij was altijd bang geweest vrienden te maken en had zich nooit helemaal overgegeven aan zijn liefde voor een vrouw. Het risico dat hij hen namelijk ooit iets zou aandoen, knaagde altijd aan zijn geweten.

Ja, ook hij had gevoelens ontwikkeld voor deze geweldige vrouw die nu voor hem stond en hem met tranende, smekende ogen aankeek. Hij zou niets liever willen dan haar in zijn armen sluiten en nooit meer loslaten.

Maar juist ómdat hij zoveel om haar gaf, kon hij haar niet in dit gevaar plaatsen. Bovendien meende hij wat hij had gezegd. Ze verdiende beter; niet zo'n oude, zwakke man als hij.

'Het spijt me,' zei hij simpelweg en liep langzaam over het pad, weg van de jonge vrouw en weg van zijn hart, dat zij met haar charme had weten te veroveren.

'Ik hou van je!' gilde ze nog, bijna hysterisch.

'Ik hou ook van jou,' fluisterde hij zachtjes en verdween in de mist. 

De jonge vrouw hoorde deze woorden echter niet meer en zakte snikkend ineen op de grond.

_And if we are oceans apart  
You will always be here in my heart  
And I'll always wait for you  
I'll always wait for you  
_


End file.
